Lorong Waktu
by elleoni eileen
Summary: [HIATUS] Minato mengatasi pertengkarannya dengan cara unik. Yaitu memasuki lorong waktu. Bad summary. Special for Namikaze Minato birthday.


''Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi, Minato! Kau telah mengkhianatiku!''

''Kushina, tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Apa maksudmu? Aku...''

''Sudahlah!'' Kushina memotong pembicaraan lelaki itu. ''Mana ada maling mengaku, jikapun ada pasti penjara penuh!''

''Errr, memang sejak kapan Malin Kundang dipenjara? Bukankah ia dikutuk menjadi batu...?''

CTAK!

''MINATO NO BAKAAAAA!''

 **DUAGH! JEDER! TRANG! BRUKH! MEONG! TULALIT! LALALA!**

Minato terhantam oleh derasnya emosi Kushina. Sampai-sampai Minato berubah menjadi kucing (?) lalu menjadi tulalit (?) dan kurang waras (?)

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! AU, OOC (maybe?), typo(s), EYD berantakan, rush, mainstream, etc.**

 **Lorong Waktu**

 **by**

 **AutumnSpring98**

 **.**

 **Special for birthday Namikaze Minato**

 **25 Januari**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

Minato benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dituduhkan Kushina padanya. Benar-benar tak bisa dikonfirmasi oleh otak.

Dia dituduh selingkuh! Selingkuh, permisa! Selingkuh! Bayangkan! Padahal selama ini Minato selalu setia pada Kushina. Meskipun Kushina galak seperti monster, sering membuatnya jadi bahan sasaran ketika mengamuk, namun hal itu tak pernah membuat cinta Minato luntur sedikitpun. Ia akan tetap mencintai Kushina apa adanya.

Namun sekarang apa? Ia benar-benar galau plus bingung dengan semua ini.

''Yo, Minato! Sejak tadi kulihat kau melamun saja. Sedang ada masalah?'' tanya Kizashi.

Minato menghela nafas berat. ''Ini tentang Kushina.''

''Bertengkar lagi?''

Sebelum menjawab, Minato membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghela nafas, lagi. ''Dia menuduhku selingkuh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain selain dia.''

''Oh, berarti kau tidak pernah dekat dengan ibu dan nenekmu ya?'' Kizashi terkekeh melihat perubahan raut wajah Minato. Lantas, iapun menggeleng. ''Tidak, tidak. Maksudku bercanda, Minato.''

''Hah, bisa-bisanya kau bercanda ditengah kegalauan sahabatmu ini, Kizashi.''

''Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu sedikit,'' ujar Kizashi. Ia termenung beberapa lama, tak lama pria dengan rambut berbentuk bunga itu menjentikkan jarinya.

Minato menautkan alisnya, ia sudah hafal kebiasaan Kizashi saat menjentikkan jari. Pasti pria itu memiliki ide brilian untuk mengatasi masalahnya.

''Kemarin aku dan Mebuki juga bertengkar. Bahkan Mebuki hampir mengakhiri hubungan kami. Namun setelah melihat anak kami, Mebuki sadar. Lantas ia meminta maaf padaku, begitu juga aku. Hubungan kami semakin membaik...''

''Tunggu dulu!'' Minato dengan cepat menyela, ''maksudmu dengan 'anak kami' itu apa? Kau dan Mebuki menikah muda? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami? Oh bahkan di usia kalian yang masih berstatus mahasiswa seperti ini?! Kizashi, katakan! Kau tidak melakukan itu kan?!''

Kizashi sweatdropp mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sahabatnya ini. Hampir saja ia membekap Minato jika ia tak ingat pria itu pernah mentraktirnya sepuluh porsi ramen.

''Aku belum selesai berbicara dan kau langsung memotongnya begitu saja. Dengar dulu, baru berkomentar. Baka.''

''Tapi, maksudmu itu apa? Kau menyuruhku melakukan itu dengan Kushina agar bisa seperti kalian? Tch, meskipun aku sangat mencintai Kushina. Namun aku tak ingin menodainya sebelum ada ikatan resmi. Idemu kali ini benar-benar tak brillian, Kizashi. Apa otakmu terkena sabetan rambut Jiraiya-sensei? Aku...''

''MINATO NO BAKA! DENGARKAN AKU! AKU DAN MEBUKI ITU MEMASUKI LORONG WAKTU TEPATNYA DIMENSI MASA DEPAN. DARI ITULAH AKU BISA MENGETAHUI RUPA DAN NAMA ANAKKU!''

Habis sudah kesabaran Kizashi. Ternyata dibalik kekaleman seorang Minato, pria itu juga memiliki mulut yang cukup cerewet. Hah!

''Lorong waktu? Memangnya dimana lorong waktu itu?'' Minato tampak kaget sekaligus penasaran dengan pernyataan Kizashi.

''Dimatamu!''

''Heh, di mataku? Apa mataku ini ajaib, Kizashi? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau memasuki mataku? Apa aku bisa menyedotmu lewat mataku?''

Kizashi ingin sekali melempar Minato ke Pulau Antartika atau Planet Pluto, jika ia bisa. Bisa-bisanya si jenius kalem ini bisa sebodoh ini! Argh!

''Sudahlah, Minato. Aku lelah. Sepertinya pertengkaranmu dengan Kushina kali ini membuat otakmu sedikit tak waras.''

''E-Eh... Tapi Kizashi... B-Bagaimana...'''

...

Kushina memandangi Minato dengan tatapan membunuh. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di pintu masuk sebuah hutan. Bukan pintu sih, maksudnya pembatas antara hutan dan kawasan rumah penduduk.

''Apa-apaan kau!? Mengajakku ke hutan belantara seperti ini? Kau ingin mengorbankanku pada binatang buas, hah?! Kau sudah lelah denganku?!''

Minato menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tak gatal lalu tersenyum takut-takut. ''B-bukan itu maksudku, Kushina. A-Aku ingin mengajakmu memasuki dimensi masa depan melalui lorong waktu.''

Kushina mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Lantas tangan putihnya terulur pada kening sang kekasih.

''Kau tak panas. Tapi kenapa bisa mengigau seperti ini?'' tanyanya heran.

''Eh aku tidak mengigau, Kushina.'' Minato menggenggam telapak tangan gadis itu lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. ''Aku tau bagaimana caranya agar hubungan kita tetap awet meskipun sering bertengkar.''

''Maksudmu dengan memasuki dimensi masa depan? Tapi itu ide konyol, Minato! Memang lorong waktu itu ada? Itu hanya mitos. Kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng sih, jadi begitu.''

Kushina melepas tangannya dari genggaman Minato. Sebenarnya sih ia masih mau digenggam, namun gengsi mengalahkan segalanya. Lagipula ia masih marah dengan pria itu.

''Tapi, aku serius Kushina. Bahkan Kizashi dan Mebuki saja sudah membuktikannya.''

Kushina melipat tangannya sembari berpikir tentang cerita Mebuki dua hari yang lalu. ''Memang itu nyata ya? Kupikir itu hanya karangan mereka saja,'' ujarnya cuek.

''Mereka itu kan sahabat kita sejak duduk di sekolah dasar. Mana mungkin mereka membohongi kita. Lagipula apa untungnya?''

Menghela nafas, perlahan Kushina mengangguk. ''Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi bagaimana caranya kita pergi ke dimensi itu?''

''Justru itu. Aku pun tidak tau dimana penghubung dimensi itu,'' jawab Minato sembari nyengir tak berdosa.

Kushina memutar bola matanya. ''Baka!''

''Tapi menurut Kizashi kita terus saja berjalan ke dalam hutan. Disana kita akan menemukan pemandangan yang...''

''Sugoooiii! Indah sekali!''

Merasa ucapannya terpotong, pria dengan rambut pirang berantakan itu mengernyitkan keningnya lalu menoleh pada Kushina yang sedang memasang wajah takjub. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengikuti arah pandang sang kekasih.

''S-Sugoi!''

Jauh di depan mereka terlihat dua pohon maple dengan bentuk unik. Dimana dua pohon itu merunduk, sehingga membentuk sebuah simbol hati. Benar-benar indah!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, langsung saja mereka berjalan mendekati pohon itu.

''I-Ini indah sekali, Minato!'' ujar Kushina setelah berada dekat dengan pohon itu. Ia memeganginya dengan hati-hati seolah takut pohon itu akan runtuh, matanya masih menyiratkan kekaguman.

Sedangkan Minato tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tak percaya akan menemukan pohon maple berbentuk hati seperti ini. Benar-benar tak masuk di akal. Perlahan tangannya terulur, meraih sebuah daun yang kebetulan terbang ke arahnya. Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Kushina.

Dan tiba-tiba ribuan daun maple menghujani kedua insan tersebut.

...

Silaunya matahari membuat Minato membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan bercat putih gading. Langsung saja ia bangun dari posisinya.

''A-Aku dimana?''

Minato menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terlihatlah Kushina yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

''KYAAAAAAAA~~~!''

 **BRAAAAKH!**

''Tou-san! Kaa-san! Ada apa?!''

Minato dan Kushina menoleh ke sebuah pintu yang baru saja dibuka secara paksa.

Terlihat seorang remaja pria berusia sekitar 17 tahun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

''Tou-san, apa yang kau perbuat pada Kaa-san? Aku tadi mendengar jeritan Kaa-san.''

Remaja pria itu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Minato dan Kushina.

''K-Kau siapa?!'' tanya Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Mendadak remaja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandangi pasangan itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus aneh. ''Aree? Kalian bertanya aku siapa?!''

''J-Jangan bilang kau a-anak k-kami...'' ujar Minato dengan wajah campur aduk. Antara bingung, penasaran, khawatir dan senang (?)

Sebelum menjawab, remaja itu menghela nafas terlebih dulu lalu memandangi Minato dan Kushina dengan tatapan sedih.

''Kenapa kalian bersikap seolah tak mengenalku, Tou-san, Kaa-san? Aku ini...'' jeda sejenak, ''...memang anak kalian.''

''APAAAAAAAA?!''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TE BE CE**

 **A/N : Multichapter deh-,-''**

 **Padahal niatnya mau oneshoot T^T Tapi tenang, paling cuma 2 chapter aja kok. Jadi buat para readers /emang ada yang baca?/ sabar yaa! Ga terima flamers. Kritik membangun dan saran boleh.**

 **Read n Review! Makasih!**

 **Selasa, 26 Januari 2015.**


End file.
